


A Fairytale

by Feneris



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Introspection, Siblings, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: Once upon a time, in a dark foreboding castle, there lived a wicked spark who had two children, a boy and a girl...





	A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> A weird idea that came to me for an AU I was brainstorming on. I probably won’t expand on the AU, but the basic premise was that KB and Agatha were raised by the Giesterdamen together, and later ran away when they found out about the mind summoning machine. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If anyone wants to further explore on the concept, I would be very interested.

**O**nce upon a time, in a dark foreboding castle, there lived a wicked spark who had two children, a boy and a girl. Both children were very clever, and loved each other very dearly. 

“Take care of your little sister and keep her safe,” the Wicked Spark told the Older Brother. “One day she will help me do something very important.” 

_He still remembers his mom telling that to him. “Remember to take care of your little sister, Klaus.” He took it to heart._

One day the Older Brother heard the Wicked Spark talking to one of her minions, and because he was a curious child, he hid behind a curtain and listened to what they were saying. 

“It is just about time,” the Wicked Spark said. “When my machine is finished I will be able to put my mind in my daughter’s body and be young and beautiful forever.” 

So the boy ran to his sister and said. “Mother is building a new machine, and I heard her say she intends to put her mind in your body so that she may be young and beautiful forever. We must run away to someplace where she can never find us.”

So the two children packed their rucksacks with food and tools and ran off into the woods. 

_He remembers seeing that machine all his life. He never thought anything of it. Until he found out what that machine was supposed to do to his sister._

When the Wicked Spark discovered that her children had run away, she went to her monster pens and unchained the monsters with the big ears and the long noses. 

“Bring my children back to me!” She ordered.

The monsters quickly picked up the children’s scent and chased them into the woods. The children ran fast but the monsters caught them and brought them back to the Wicked Spark. 

The Wicked Spark then locked the two children in their rooms, so that they could not run away from her again. But the Younger Sister had just broken through, and she made a key that could unlock any door. 

“Mother is halfway done on her machine,” the older brother reported. “We must run away again. For she will surely put her mind in your body so that she may be young and beautiful forever.”

Once again the Wicked Spark saw that her children were gone, and one again she unchained the monsters with the big ears and long noses. But the two children were clever, and before they left they had stolen bread from the kitchens, as many loaves as they could carry. When they heard the monsters chasing after them they dropped the loaves and continued running.

Now the Wicked Spark never fed her monsters well, and so they were always hungry. And these monsters had never had bread before. So when they smelled the loaves they fell upon them at once, and forgot all about the two children they were chasing. 

When the monsters with big ears and long noses did not return, the Wicked Spark knew they had failed her. So she went back to her monster pens and opened the cages of the monsters with large wings and wide eyes. 

“Bring my children back to me!” She ordered. 

The monsters flew high into the sky and quickly saw the children below them running through the woods. The children ran fast, but the monsters swooped down and brought them back to the Wicked Spark. 

Once again the Wicked Spark locked the children in their rooms, and this time she sealed the doors with thick iron bars so that they could not be unlocked. But the Younger Sister built a saw that could cut through the bars.

“Mother is nearly done on her machine,” the Older Brother reported. “We must leave now, for Mother will undoubtedly try to put her mind in your body, so that she may be young and beautiful forever.”

When the Wicked Spark saw that her children had once again escaped, she threw open the cages of the monsters with the large wings and wide eyes. But her children had known she would do this, and took with them as many shining and glittering things as they could carry. When they saw the monsters soaring overhead, the dropped the shiny things on the ground and continued running. 

Now the Wicked Sparks had never rewarded her monsters for their loyalty. And these monsters had never had shinies before. So when they saw the shiny things on the ground, they swooped down on them and forgot all about the children they were supposed to be chasing. 

When the monsters with large wings and wide eyes did not return, the Wicked Spark knew they had failed her. So she went to the monster pens and unleashed all her monsters. 

“Bring my children back to me!” She ordered. But the children had already run far enough that no matter how hard the monsters searched, they could not find them. 

_He remembers the running and hiding. Trying to stay one step ahead of the Giesterdamen, keeping an eye out for any sight of white._

The children ran for many days and nights. They crossed valleys and streams, until they were both very tired and very hungry. Then one day they came upon a house made of gingerbread which stood upon gingerbread chicken legs. In that house lived a good spark who liked children very much.

“Children are the only ones who truly appreciate what I do,” the Good Spark said. “You can stay here as my minions until you are old enough to look after yourselves.”

And so the two children lived happily with the Good Spark. The Older Brother tended the ginger and after he broke through, he decorated the gingerbread components. The younger sister minded the dough mixers and made many wonderful things that helped them all out.

_That circus they had stumbled across had been their salvation. He still remembers the sight of that old, clanky wagon on mechanical chicken legs as one of the most glorious things he has ever seen._

But the Wicked Spark had never stopped searching for her missing children. Every day her monsters and minions had searched farther and farther, turning over every rock looking for traces of the two children. 

One day, when the Good Spark was out seeking new ingredients for their Marvelous Mobile Gingerbread Man, the Wicked Spark’s minions found the gingerbread house on the gingerbread chicken legs. When the Wicked Spark heard that her children had been found, she wasted no time and immediately rounded up all her monsters and made them surround the gingerbread house, so that her two children would have no chance of escape.

“You must hide,” the Older Brother told his sister. “If Mother finds you, she will surely put her mind in your body so that she may be young and beautiful forever.” 

So the Younger Sister hid, while the Older Brother stood in the doorway as the Wicked Spark entered the house. 

“There you are, you impudent child,” she said. “Now tell me where your sister is.”

“I cannot do that Mother,” the Older Brother replied. “For you only wish to put your mind in her body, so that you will be young and beautiful forever.” 

“You are my children,” the Wicked Spark said, taking out her electro-whip. “And you are mine to do with as I wish. Now tell me where your sister is.”

The Older Brother’s courage died at the sigh of the Wicked Spark’s terrible weapon, but thankfully his wits stayed strong. “She is in the oven,” he said. “She built herself a fireproof suit and hid inside, figuring you would never think to look there.”

“Good child,” the Wicked Spark said, and then she put on her own fireproof suit, and bent down to peer inside the over’s raging fires. 

As soon as her back was turned, the Older Brother pushed her all the way into the over, and slammed the door shut, sealing it tight. Then the Younger Sister ran out of her hiding spot and together the two children turned the oven up as high as it would go. Hotter and hotter until even the fireproof suit melted and the Wicked Spark was burned away. 

The Older Brother scraped out the ashes and spread them on the ginger so it would grow healthy and strong. The Younger Sister took all the melted metal and fashioned it into many wondrous and helpful things. The monsters all celebrated the death of the Wicked Spark and the fact they were now free from their cruel creator. 

The two children continued to live on happily with the Good Spark until they were old enough to make their own way in the world and seek their own fortunes for themselves.

_Their mother is still alive, and her minions are doubtless still hunting them. But the defences of Mechanisburg are legendary, and the people of the town are fanatically protective of their Heterodynes. More importantly, they are not children anymore. They are grown sparks with minions and monsters of their own. If the Giesterdam discover them, they will not find children who cower and hide. They will find strong sparks who will send them running back to their mistress in defeat._


End file.
